Overlords
by Inuyashe
Summary: *You should first read two of my fics. Two concerning overlords and wrath." The true overlord finds a way to traverse dimensions. The ex-overlord and his friends HAVE to stop him before he destroys everything.
1. Prologue

Me: I just had this idea.

Metal: Unit expects chaos to ensue.

Darken: It probably will, my robotic friend.

Me: You bet it will. Enjoy.

* * *

"The device is almost finished, my lord."

"Excellent, Blazer. Your boys' progress is astounding."

"You just have to know which parts to weld together."

"Perhaps."

Metal watched the Claws build his prototype device. Well, Eggman's prototype. It was amazing what things you could find hidden in the doctor's terminals.

"Sir, if ya don't mind me askin', but what does this piece of junk do?"

"I hope it makes a BIG boom!"

"Close, Nitro, but no. This device, Knockout, can theoratically create rifts in the space-time continuum. In short, we MAY gain access to other dimensions."

"And many more things to torture."

"Or assassinate."

"Blow up!"

"We get it! Now back to work slackers!"

"Yes, boss."

* * *

_An hour later:_

"Finished."

"Excellent."

He looked at the machine before him. It was time to test it out.

"Blazer, I give you the honour."

The android did what he was asked to do. A simple click of a red button would start the sequence. The button was ALWAYS red.

'Click'

The whole base suddenly shook. Then, a large portal appeared before them.

"Steel Claws! We go first. Warriors second and only then the lord."

"Roger!"

The Claws disappeared. Metal checked if his special com-link was online, so that he could return to this dimension later. He then followed his silver warriors.

Whatever is on the other side, it WILL be his.

* * *

Me: And that is the prologue to a new story.

Darken: One that involves elements from two previous stories.

Me: Yes. Review and wait.


	2. The meeting

Sorry for no upload in a while. I just felt that I have to write something else. Like "Rise of the Necromorphs" 'hint' 'hint'.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"Wait up, Metal!"

"Sorry, friend Amy."

It was yet another of their shopping trips. Only Amy was with him this time, though. That also meant he only had to carry three boxes this time.

They went along the Main street, heading home. But then, the ground shook. Amy looked frightened. The quake ended.

"An earthquake?! Here?!"

"It seems so, friend Amy. WARNING," he shouted, "Large energy signature detected above the city square."

"What?! Quickly, we must see what's happening."

They ran.

When they arrived, they saw a large energy-vortex.

"Metal, what is THAT?"

"Scanning... object is unknown. It is emitting strange frequencies that I cannot decipher."

Suddenly, seven figures dropped out of it. They looked like hedgehogs. Primarily black, with different secondary colours. His scans identified them as... androids.

"Okay Claws. Secure the area."

"With explosives?"

"If you have to, Nitro."

"Heheheheheh."

"Umm, guys...? Why is... lord Metal, over there?" said Knockout and pointed.

They turned. Metal and Amy were confused.

"Why are they calling you LORD Metal?"

"I do not know, friend Amy."

The claws were equally confused. Except Mystic.

"Do not worry. That is not our Metal. His energy is different."

"So? How come there even IS another, mister magician."

"Oh, Knockout. Isn't it obvious?"

"Umm, no?"

'Sigh' "We must have landed in a dimension similar to our native one. And, judging by the fact that this Metal is standing with Amy Rose and carrying boxes, this Metal seems to be a weakling."

"Let's destroy him before he causes trouble."

"Agreed. Claws, ATTACK!"

They charged as one.

"Friend Amy, HIDE! Battle mode activated!"

The brown one closed in and tried to smash his power core. He dodged, caught the android by its arm and threw it into a wall.

He saw some grenades flying. He used his repulse-field, an upgrade from Tails, and sent them back to their orange owner, who barely dodged.

A bolt of lightning struck him. The attacker wasn't the brightest. He absorbed the energy and sent it back. The yellow one was fried a bit.

He felt a change in the chaos energy around him. He swiftly turned around and delivered a mighty blow to the purple android.

A bullet left a dent in his armour. The blue one was the assailant. He set his thrusters to full, tackling the android.

The grey one disappeared into thin air.

"Activate heat-vision!"

He saw the stealthy one clearly. His fist collided with the android's chin.

The red one was last. He tried to slash with his claws, but it dodged and kicked him. It knocked him back a bit.

"Overdrive mode... ON!"

The well-known yellow field surrounded his body. He flew over the android, who hardly even registered it because of the speed. He then turned around and sent the android flying. It then collided with the square's fountain.

"Regroup!"

The androids got together.

"Damn, you're good."

"Yes. Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"They are the Steel Claws. My elite."

Everyone looked up. From the portal, twenty silver warriors appeared. Followed by the true overlord.

He landed, earning surprised expressions from everyone in the square.

"Does not compute."

"I had a hunch I would land in a place like this. A parallel, opposite dimension from my own. Although, I didn't expect you to be such a weakling."

"What are all those Silver Sonic units doing here?"

"They form my armada. But I won't need that to conquer this dimension."

"I will not permit that!"

He charged. He hit the overlord's outstretched palm. And it didn't move an inch.

"Impo-..." He couldn't finish because he received a powerful blow that cracked his armour.

"Very possible. I don't have time for this. Warriors, destroy this city!"

They started moving. Civilians started running. But then...

"Chaos Control!"

Six of the warriors were gone.

"Sonic Wind!"

Another five were engulfed by a blue tornado.

"Earth Crush!"

A massive boulder smashed seven.

"EMP cannon!"

Two blue blasts shut down the last two. Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow showed up.

"You need help, Metal? Whoa! You're damaged!"

"Yes, but nothing a few repairs can't fix."

"Pathetic fools!"

"Shadow, you called us. What is going on here."

"That Metal over there is our Metal's dimensional doppelgänger. And he wants to make this place his new home."

"Oh, well,we won't let you!"

"I don't think you can stop me. I must say, though, that killing you again will be highly amusing. Steel Claws!"

"Yes, lord?"

"Go back to base and close the portal. When I call, open the portal again. I want to have some fun."

"Affirmative."

The Claws humped into the vortex above. It closed shortly after that.

"This will be fun."

The four figures charged.

"Chaos Con-... Gyyyaaahhh!"

Shadow collided with the ground.

"No match!"

Tails and Knuckles attacked together. In an instant, the overlord delivered a crushing blow to each.

It was now two Sonics versus one.

"Face it! You are nothing compared to me."

"We'll see about that! Metal! Let's try that special move we trained."

"Yes, friend Sonic."

Sonic glowed blue, Metal glowed yellow.

"Blast away!"

"Huh?!"

They headed towards the overlord in opposite directions. They then converged on him. Both his hands kept them at bay. Barely.

"Grrrr... you are... strong!"

They retreated, then tackled again.

"You were expecting anything less, bucket head?"

He couldn't hold them. Like this, he would be crushed like a pancake. He had to act.

"Chaos..."

"Wha-?!"

"...SHOCKWAVE!"

They were knocked back with immense power. The others were getting up. He looked around. This definitely wasn't fun.

"Damn you! You win this round, but I will return! Blazer! I need an escape route."

The vortex opened. With risen fist, he entered and it closed.

"It seems, friends, that we have a new quest to fulfill."

"It does doesn't it?"

Sonic had his trademark grin. Some things never change.

* * *

Me: Well, that's chapter one.

Metal: Don't you have that request?

Me: Oh, right! Thanks for reminding me! I am kinda'... looking for some fanchars. For some plot advance. I haven't really decided what plot significance they will have, but please, do send them.

Please, be as detailed as possible. If you have a picture of them, give me a link or something. Hope someone answers.

Darken: Because he will have to use me or Gnarl in a weird plot-twist otherwise. And that could be a bit weird.

Me: Yes. Anyway, review and wait.


	3. Travellers

Me: Next chap is here!

Darken: Duh.

Metal: Affirmative.

Me: Have you two formed some kind of team against me?

Darken and Metal: No...

Me: Right.... anyway, enjoy, folks!

* * *

Blazer waited patiently for his lord and god to come through the portal. He was shocked when Metal came through.

He had expected the overlord to be covered in blood. Instead, his armour was damaged and his left arm wasn't responding.

"My lord!"

Metal suddenly started laughing.

"Hahahahahahah!! Isn't this deja vu, funny? Just like back then. Even my reactor's stability is a bit shaky."

"You need repairs!"

"Yes."

_Repair-bay 029, block M-32c, Iron Fist:_

"I feel a lot better."

"That is great, my lord. How did they...?"

"Defeat me? Teamwork... alone, they would be helpless."

"I am certain, my lord."

The other claws did their duties on the Fist. Blazer, however, stayed with his lord.

"Anyway, any new reports during my absence?"

"Yes. We have lost contact with ore extractor-base 035. We suspect that it was rebel activity."

"Blasted rebels. Why is it so hard to crush those insects?"

It had seemed so simple back then. Kill team Dark, break the rebels. That plan worked. For a month or so. A new leader then came. And they were back at the beginning.

The rebels regrouped and started attacking even more fiercely than before, targeting extractors and factories.

And then there was _him_. A lone wolf, not literally, but a great threat anyway.

"Did you send repair-bots?"

"Affirmative, my lord."

"Excellent."

He stood up and went to the bridge. How could he conquer another dimension if his own was making problems?

* * *

Somewhere else, another Metal was getting repairs. Not in a repair-bay, but a workshop. And nobody called him 'my lord'. Which was fine by him.

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy and ,of course, Tails were there too.

"Your twin sure is powerful, Metal."

"Yes. His chaos-power level was great. I felt it."

"And still as fast as you! I didn't have time to land a single punch."

"Yes, he is... superior to me. But we will find a way to stop him. We have to."

"But... how?"

There was a long silence. Tails finished the repairs. Metal thanked him and the silence continued.

Amy suddenly said:

"Can't we somehow use those portals of his?"

Tails looked at her.

"Amy, you're a genius!"

He then went to his computer and started typing.

"What do you mean, friend Tails?"

"I have an idea that just might work. Come back in two hours or so."

They looked at each other and then left.

* * *

_Two and a half hours later:_

"Well, everyone, I have finished."

A small tripod cannon stood on the floor.

"That's great Tails. But... what is it?"

"It's a prototype portal-stabilising cannon. It should theoretically keep the evil Metal's portal open long enough for us to enter."

"And then?"

"Then, we beat him in his home-dimension and come back using his dimension-travelling device."

"Are you sure he has one?"

"Yes, friend Sonic. A device like that is too big for even his level of technology, considering he uses Eggman's tech. In short, he himself cannot BE the device."

"Okay, then. But he is still pretty strong. How are we going to beat him?"

"Good old-fashioned teamwork!"

"Simple, it sounds. Simple, it may not be."

"No more Star Wars for you, Metal."

They all laughed and started their preparations.

* * *

"Is the device recharged?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Activate it. This time, we go in with force."

He looked below at the force of nearly 200 silver warriors. Led by five golden warriors.

"Invasion, phase two. Initiate."

The portal opened and the machines went forth.

On the other side, the people of Westopolis screamed in fear.

* * *

"They're attacking Westopolis!" shouted Amy.

Smoke was rising from the city.

"I've heard reports. There's a whole army of robots with the evil Metal now!"

"We have no choice. Friend Amy, we must go. Tell friend Cream that we WILL return."

"Okay." she hugged all of them and gave Sonic a kiss. They then left, their goal clear.

"So, we have to make him retreat aqain. How? He's got all those copies of me."

"Yes, indeed. But your copies will fall before the ultimate life-form."

"Good to know that beneath your negative appearance is an optimistic soul."

"Funny, friend Sonic."

They approached the city, Knuckles carrying the cannon. They group a patrol of four warriors. Sonic, Shadow and Metal lined up and attacked.

Sonic did a spin-dash, Metal used his claws and Shadow shot a few chaos spears.

The warriors were reduced to rubble. When they reached the square, they saw a battlefield.

G.U.N. troops and mechs were fighting against the metallic army, but they were being overrun. Still, they fought valiantly.

They could see the overlord with the Steel Claws on a floating platform above. He obviously spotted them as well. He pointed at them and five golden warriors came into view.

"Well, that can't be good."

"Nonsense, Sonic! These things will fall before me!"

Knuckles put the cannon down. Both teams of five lined-up and charged.

The warriors were fast, strong and smart. But they were still machines.

-

"Chaos... CONTROL!"

Shadow delivered blow after blow upon his adversary. He finished it with a barrage of chaos spears. He enjoyed the warrior's fall.

-

Metal blocked blows. He then used repulse. The warrior was sent flying.

"Activate blaster!"

His left arm shifted into a gun. Tails gave him many such upgrades. A few shots was all it took to bring the robot down.

-

Sonic and his foe were charging at each-other. Again and again. Sonic was getting tired.

"This ends now! Light-speed attack!"

The warrior didn't know what hit him.

-

Knuckles' fight was over before it began. The warrior tried to block one of his punches for some reason. Stupid thing to do.

-

Tails kept the warrior at bay with his energy cannon. The thing dodged, but didn't dare approach. He then started charging a shot. The warrior saw this as an opportunity and charged. Just before its fist collided with Tails, he was annihilated by a blast of energy.

The five heroes stood. The momentary loss of leadership gave the G.U.N. troops an advantage. The warriors were loosing.

The overlord seemed amused.

"Excellent! HehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"What are you laughing about, bucket head?"

"Your worthless efforts. I will now just go home and get more warriors. You lose by attrition alone. Blazer! Open the portal. I've had enough fun for today."

"Yes, my lord." Blazer sounded amused, too.

A vortex of energy opened above. The hover-platform wanted to enter.

"Tails!! NOW!!"

Tails got to the tripod and aimed. As soon as the overlord entered, he shot. The portal stayed open.

"Now's our cue! GO, GO ,GO!"

All five ran. They entered the vortex just in time.

* * *

It seemed like they were in a many-coloured tunnel.

"WHAT!?"

The overlord was just in front of them.

"Fools! Do you think I have no control over this?!"

Bolts of chaos lightning struck the tunnel. It was unstable. A bright flash of light and his laughter followed.

* * *

Metal checked his optical sensors. All fine.

He saw the destroyed remains of a city. A sign in the distance showed 'Westopolis Square Café'.

* * *

Me: The chapter is at an end.

Darken: Yes. How will this continue? Find out next time!


	4. New friends, old foes

Me: I still don't know what I like about writing. Is it the relaxation? Is it the joy of reading a positive review? Is it the opportunity to listen to bad-ass music like Disturbed, Linkin Park, AFI, Hoobastank and others?

Darken: Does Inu do it for the LULZ?

Me: Perhaps. I may never know. But I might as well try to figure it out by writing another chapter.

Darken: That's the spirit! Keep writing good stuff!

Me: Thanks, mate. Enjoy!

* * *

"What happened?" he thought out loud.

Westopolis as he knew it had all been destroyed. Tall skyscrapers were now piles of rubble, not a soul in sight. It was a ghost city now.

"Where are friends?"

Considering that the portal-tunnel collapsed, they could be anywhere. He hoped they were okay.

As he wanted to leave:

"Chaos Spike!"

Metal barely dodged a bolt of blue chaos energy. He turned to face his attacker.

It was a silver hedgehog. His eyes were yellow and it was similar to Sonic.

"Don't worry. I won't miss next time."

"Who are you?"

"The one who will end your reign of terror. Xanthius."

During the whole sentence, the hedgehog's face was the same.

"What are you... oh." It dawned upon him. He was Metal. But his twin was Metal too. And his twin was a tyrant.

"Listen, I am not who you think I am."

"Right. And I'm the queen of England. Well, there is no England these days. Because of you."

"But..."

"Enough! Time for you to pay."

Xanthius charged straight at him. He dodged and retaliated with a kick. He didn't want to kill the hedgehog. That wouldn't improve his reputation.

A punch to his core, followed by a mighty kick made him reconsider his approach. Xanthius was close and ready to strike again.

"Repulsor!"

The field sent the hedgehog flying into a heap of metal. It made a loud noise. When Xanthius rose again, flames danced around him.

"Time to step it up."

Metal flew up, dodging barrage after barrage of flames. The flames were suddenly replaced with ice shards. This hedgehog was dangerous. He felt a bolt of electricity course through his body. One of the shards pierced his reactor.

He fell to the ground. He was at Xanthius' mercy.

"You... are making... a mistake."

"Not from my point of view. Chaos Spike!"

The blue bolt was heading straight for him. This was the end.

"Chaos Spear!"

A yellow bolt collided with the blue one. When the smoke cleared, Shadow, the ultimate life-form, stood in front of Metal.

"Friend Shadow!"

"Hey there, Metal." he turned to Xanthius.

"Impossible. You were killed a month ago."

It was a normal statement. This guy knew how to control his emotions.

"Perhaps in this dimension."

"What are you... oh, I get it. You're an android."

"Insults have no effect on me, boy."

"You can't fool me. You'll go down with your master. CHAOS..."

"That energy. It's similar to... oh. Well, two can play this game. Metal, get out of range. CHAOS..."

"Oh boy." Metal left the area with as much speed as was left within him.

"NOVA!"

"BLAST!"

Two explosions of red and blue chaos energy met. Neither was better and they negated each-other.

The two chaos-users stood. Xanthius attacked with shards. A blue tornado suddenly came and blew them away. A massive boulder nearly flattened Xanthius and a energy ball nearly vaporized him.

Team Sonic came into view.

"Sorry! We're a bit late."

"Better late than never, friend Sonic."

"How can this be?"

Metal came closer.

"That is what I was trying to tell you. We come from another dimension and..."

"You have come here to cause trouble."

All six of them looked up. The overlord's hover platform was approaching.

"You." said Metal.

"Yes. Heheheh. I must say, fighting using such high-power chaos attacks wasn't the smartest thing to do. I must thank our little rebel here. You started the fight."

"What?!"

"Yes. They told the truth, but you didn't believe them. And I will now get rid of the biggest obstacles to my rule. Warriors, destroy them!"

Six platinum warriors jumped from the craft. Hundreds of the lesser silver variants could be seen in the sky above.

"Situation critical."

"Duh, Metal."

"Quickly, come with me!"

They turned to Xanthius.

"What?"

"I know the way to a secret outpost. If we make it there, we'll have an escape route."

The five looked at each-other.

"It is the only option. Let's go." said Shadow. The rest nodded. They turned and ran.

"Where do you think you're going?! After them!"

The platinums set off, an armada behind them. The overlord watched.

* * *

This was not fun. These platinums were incredibly tough. As fast as Sonic, strong as Knuckles and with many built-in gadgets like him. Like machine guns and mini-rocket launchers. Plus, Knuckles and Tails weren't as fast. They were a bit vulnerable.

One of the platinums charged at Tails. He flew up and kicked it in the back, sending it right into Knuckles' punch. But that merely stunned it.

Shadow was busy doing acrobatics and hurling Chaos Spears. Xanthius did the same. The army was gaining on them.

After ten minutes, they reached a tunnel and went in.

"Shadow!" Xanthius shouted.

"Yes?"

"Let's give the bots a surprise! Bury 'em!"

"Not a bad idea. Everyone! Run as fast as you can!" They did just that.

"Chaos Control!"

The world around him slowed down. He kicked the platinums into a neat line. Time flowed normally again.

"Now! Chaos..."

"Chaos..."

"Blast!"

"Nova!"

The whole tunnel shook as the attacks collided. The warriors were buried under tons of solid rock. Shadow and Xanthius then caught up.

"That will stall them, if nothing else. But the army will just fly over the tunnel."

"Possibility of action 93 percent."

"That's okay. We're stopping here."

Xanthius stopped running, to their surprise. They stood there.

"But, Xanthies..." started Sonic.

"It's XanthiUs."

"Sorry, Xanthius. But there is nothing here."

"Oh, no?"

Xanthius took out a strange disk. He threw it on the ground. The road beneath proved to be a hologram. Instead, there was now a weird steel door.

"Clever."

Xanthius came closer. He knocked three times.

"Jen, it's Xanthius."

The door opened and an orange hedgehog came out. With a shotgun.

Her spikes were very short, her ears likewise. Her eyes were yellow. Over her left eye was half of a targeting goggle. She wore camo-pants and a black jacket that showed a bit of her belly.

She aimed first at Xanthius, who remained calm. When she turned to the five, team Sonic seemed a bit nervous. She instinctively aimed at Metal's head and almost pulled the trigger. But she was too shocked by the other four.

"What the hell!?"

"It's okay, Jen."

"How can THIS be okay."

"We can explain." said the only robot.

"You'd better." she replied, giving Metal a hate-filled look.

She slowly went back in and the door closed. There was suddenly only a road, no door.

* * *

After half an hour of walking and explaining, she was starting to understand it all.

"So, the tyrant has some dimension-travelling gizmo?"

"It would seem so. We have pursued him here to stop him from attacking our home." replied Metal.

"I see. So, what's your plan now?"

"We were hoping to gain some assistance from you."

Xanthius and Jen looked at each-other. Xanthius then spoke:

"That is for the leader to decide."

"Leader?"

"Yes. After the Steel Claws killed team Dark during a mission, the rebellion was in a state of chaos. But then, _he_ came. He rallied us, made us more organized. He taught us how to turn warriors into rubble effectively. He knew about many of the tyrant's installations and we began to attack those. We will fight for him to the end."

"So, he is a hero?"

"You could say that."

"Does he have a name?"

"We never say his true one. Instead, we call him by his codename. Windblade."

"Sounds cool." Sonic added.

"Yes. I guess it is."

For the next twenty minutes they were silent. A door came into view. Jen opened it.

They entered a hall with nearly twenty weapons pointing at them.

* * *

Me: Ze end hazz come!

Darken: Ze ficz end atleazzt.

Me: Okay, enough doctor Voltabolt spoofing. See you next time.


	5. Insert original title here

Darken: Chapter four of 'Overlords' has arrived.

Xanthius: Yes... but where is Inu?

Darken: Dunno. Might as well start without him. Enjoy!

**Xanthius the hedgehog belongs to Metrolan. Jen the hedgehog belong to le moi.**

* * *

The soldiers, human or otherwise, nearly shot. Just like Jen.

"Wait! Calm down," shouted Xanthius, "we can explain!"

"That would be very kind of you, son."

None of the rebels put away their weapons. The man who spoke had white skin and blue eyes. He wore a green, camo uniform.

"Yes, sir." both Jen and Xanthius said.

The man seemed to be a commanding officer. Xanthius and Jen told what they knew, since the soldiers didn't want the others to speak. The rebels lowered their weapons one by one. They finished talking.

"Is this true?" asked the commander, this time looking at Metal.

"Affirmative. We have come because our own dimension is in grave danger."

"Well... I believe you. But protocol says that we have to..."

"There will be no need for that."

The commander looked up. It was the base's inter-com system.

"Sir?! But..."

"I trust their knowledge. Send them to my quarters."

"Yes, sir."

Sonic leaned to Xanthius. He whispered:

"Who was that?"

"That... was commander Windblade."

"No way!"

"Yes, way."

The commander had his eyes on them again.

"Well, boys, seems Windblade wants to talk to you personally. You are who you are, but it's still an honour. Xanthius and Jen will lead you there."

"Yes, sir!"

They were off.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of walking, they reached a security door. As they came closer, it opened.

"Come in." could be heard.

The five looked at Xanthius and Jen, who gave them looks that said 'See ya later!' and entered. The door closed behind them.

The room was... practical. No luxury, only the most basic needs.

A small bed was in one corner. It was simple, with a grey mattress and sheet and a pillow.

A small cover on a wall probably served to deliver food to the room.

The walls were green, barren. Not a single picture or window.

The only source of light was a single lamp in the middle of the room. It hung above a square-shaped holo-table. It seemed a bit old.

In a corner opposite the bed there was a small table and... an occupied chair.

"Welcome. Sorry for the mess, I'm not the best at cleaning."

"Umm... it's okay." said Sonic.

The figure sat in a shadow that hid his upper body, but his red trousers and black boots were visible.

"I must say, I never expected to see any of you again."

"We can imagine."

"So, the overlord has found a way to traverse dimensional barriers, eh? Big mistake on his part."

"Why so?"

"He didn't expect to bring more enemies home. And that was his folly. I understand you came seeking aid?"

"Yes."

"Well, that is strange. I wanted to ask for YOUR aid."

The five looked at each-other. Metal spoke:

"Request accepted."

"Great."

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Who are you, Windblade?"

The figure sat for a moment, then spoke:

"Many things you know. Leader of the resistance, enemy of our overlord. But," he stood up and came closer, letting light illuminate his body. He wore a grey cloak and under it a red shirt. He had a beak, his feathers were blue. He had red sprites above his eyes, like eyebrows. Those eyes were brown, "I suppose you wish to know my name. Well then, name's Shadefalcon. Friends call me Shade."

"Pleased to meet you, friend Shade."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you. But I cannot say the rest of the rebellion feels the same way."

"It is the fact that I am him, right?"

"Indeed. I have eyes and ears in most places. Most rebels... aren't very comfortable with you being here."

"I will find a way to prove them wrong."

"I believe you will, but fi..."

"*ALERT!!! ALERT!!! Unidentified targets approaching!!!*"

"Darn! Hey, this just might be a chance to prove yourselves! Holo-board, on!"

The surrounding area was showed. Hundreds of red dots were approaching their location.

"Seems they've found our base. We'll have to relocate, but first we have to beat them back! I want you five on the front-line. I think we will need you there.

"Yes!!" All five shouted. Well, Shadow merely said. They ran to meet the overlord.

* * *

And meet him they did. On his hover-platform, protected by uncountable Silver warriors. Many rebels were amazed to see TWO Metals.

"I see we meet again. I must say, though, I didn't expect to find you here. Oh, well. Six flies, one attack."

"It will not be as easy as you think."

"Why so, my dimensional twin? Because you have backup? HAHAHAHAHAH!!! The rebels never could win in a direct battle. We will crush you."

The five were all enthusiastic.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on, bucket head!"

"Negative. We will be the ones doing the crushing."

"Hmph! You? Crush the ultimate life-form? I don't think so."

"Yeah! Come closer and we'll show you!"

"Because together, we are strong!"

"Ah, yes. Teamwork. It is overrated. Like heroism. Heroes are LONG dead. I, killed most of them! Warriors! Annihilate them!"

The mass of machines started moving. This won't be easy...

* * *

Sonic ran with full speed, nearly twenty of his copies close behind. He ran on walls, jumped, went through spins. But they were still close behind him.

"Not bad! But not good enough!"

He ran even faster. He ran into a dead-end of the canyon where the base was located. He jumped on a canyon wall and jumped in their direction. He crashed into one of the warriors, who crashed into yet another. He landed on the ground and they surrounded him.

"Inferior original entity will be destroyed."

"Not today!"

They charged. Sonic started running in circles. A small tornado appeared. The warriors were caught by it and flung at the canyon's walls, where they were crushed.

"Man, these things are stupid. That's the third group!"

He ran off, searching for another bunch.

* * *

"Eat lead, creeps!"

Jen had her custom sniper rifle ready. It didn't matter how fast the warriors were, she knew where to shoot and when. Fighting those things for so long gave her a kind of sixth sense.

Suddenly, a warrior appeared before her. It raised its hand.

"Die, infer.... GRRAAAGHHH!"

That happens when you get bashed on the head with a sniper rifle. The rifle was almost instantly replaced with her shotgun, which turned the warrior's head into spare parts.

"Who's inferior now?"

* * *

"Shadow, behind you!"

A swift blow smashed the warrior's head.

"Thank you, Xanthius."

"You're welcome."

They were a two-hedgehog army, hurling chaos spears and spikes in every direction, impaling uncountable warriors. When some got close, punches or kicks made short work of them. Xanthius created a rain of ice-spikes. Shadow used Chaos Control. They were a duo of destruction. Warriors crept from behind. They were surrounded.

"Double-attack time, Xanthius."

"I believe so, Shadow."

"Chaos..."

"Chaos..."

"BLAST!!!!"

"NOVA!!!!"

The two powerful attacks collided. The energy had to go somewhere, so it dispersed around, annihilating anything unfortunate enough to get in its way.

"This is actually quite fun."

"Agreed, Shadow."

* * *

"Overdrive mode... ON!"

Metal flew straight through the lines of warriors. A bit behind him he heard Knuckles and Tails.

The fox was busy flying above the warriors and throwing ring bombs. They may be faster than him, but in the air they could not hit him. Tails was just used to fighting like that.

Knuckles tore chunks of the earth and threw them or burrowed underneath the warriors, or just used plain-old punches. He had a hard time keeping up with them, though, but he managed.

* * *

"Damn them!! We are loosing!"

The overlord was NOT happy. He was communicating with Blazer, who was on a cruiser sent here.

"Yes, my lord. But we will defeat them in time."

"Time is something we do not have, Blazer. When the humans hear about a loss, more revolts will start. I guess it is time for plan B."

"Plan B, my lord?"

"Don't you worry about that. You have your orders. Get the other claws and fulfill them."

"Yes, my lord! We will bring the items."

"I know you will. Now, go."

Blazer left the room. Metal looked at the platinum warrior who took command of the cruiser.

"I want them all DEAD! Send the prototype!"

"It shall be done."

The cruiser's drop-pod hangar opened and a single, large pod was sent to the surface. He watched it fall from his hover-platform, full of joy.

* * *

The battle was nearing its end. The last warriors were being pushed back. Minimal rebel loses. The heroes were already starting to celebrate. Then, the pod hit the ground.

Silence.

The pod then opened. Four thick, light-blue, spider-like legs, attached to a slim silver torso. Two arms, somehow detached from the body, hovered by its sides, three mighty claws on each. They looked like those things on junk yards that pick up the junk. Just more deadly. Its head had a single red eye and three horns on it. Its body was complete with a long, thick, golden tail with a drill-like tip. Other weapons such as rocket launchers or laser cannons littered its body. The size of a small skyscraper.

Its eye flashed. The overlord's platform came closer.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Depends. I'm not mad, for instance."

"Neither am I... Sonic. I merely see more than you, with your goody-two-shoes point of view, could ever hope to see."

"What is mechanical construct?"

"It is my newest battle weapon. I call it the MS-01. The "God Stinger". You will know why it is called so very soon. MS-01!"

The thing tilted its head.

"Destroy my enemies! Leave none alive!"

The thing roared and started walking towards them.

All of them looked at God Stinger. The five, along with Xanthius and Jen, wouldn't give up so easily.

"You can throw whatever you want! That thing is going down! Let's go!"

"Yes, friend Sonic."

The six charged, the other rebels assisted, including Jen.

Sonic, Metal and Shadow were first. Several cannons appeared on the thing's legs. Shells not uncommon in artillery divisions approached. The three jumped, side-stepped, accelerated and teleported out of the way. The three behind them flew over the shells, froze them in flight, dug under them.

God Stinger's eye started glowing. A massive laser beam suddenly shot from it, nearly annihilating Metal. The beam continued to harass the others. It was getting dangerously close. Then, it suddenly faded.

The robot's eye was a bit damaged. Thanks to Jen. Xanthius thanked her through his com-link.

The two arms suddenly moved towards, ready to crush them.

Five dodged, but Knuckles... met them head on. As one of the hands approached, he caught it. He was pushed for several metres, but then stopped. He then literally threw the hand back at its owner, who blocked with its other hand. Both hands were destroyed in the process.

The drill-tail appeared. It tore through the ground just in front of Sonic, almost killing the hedgehog in question. Sonic jumped on it. The thing roared. Spikes started thrusting out of the tail.

"Man! This thing has defences everywhere!"

He barely dodged the rows of spikes and jumped of the tail. Several rockets were already heading his way. Blue and yellow bolts of chaos energy stopped them.

The six were now together, dodging lasers, shells and missiles.

"I'll get it! Chaos Control!"

Shadow manoeuvred around the thing's body and attacked every point he could. His attacks weren't enough to pierce its armour. He was back with the others, dodging.

"Its armour seems to have the same strength at any point on its body. I couldn't even scratch it."

"Great, now what!?"

"Caution!! Drill!!"

They dodged, but Sonic got an idea.

"Metal, you're a genius!"

"Huh?"

"Let's use its own weapon against it!"

They all looked at the drill.

"How, friend Sonic?"

"Follow my lead!"

Sonic leaped and landed on the thing's leg. A cannon aimed at him, but he smashed it. That got ''God stinger's'' attention. It swung its tail. It barely missed a dodging Sonic, but also barely missed the leg itself.

"Oh, I see. Knuckles! Push it a bit lower!"

"Got it, Shadow!"

Shadow the same as Sonic. The thing swung its tail again. This time, however, Tails threw Knuckles, who landed on it and punched with all his might. The drill moved downwards a little bit, but that was all it took. It cut straight through its own armour, cutting the leg in two.

And without one leg, God stinger was losing stability. It first only leaned forward, but then collapsed entirely, falling directly on its drill-tail, which cut its torso to shreds. It let out its last roar.

* * *

"Woohooo! We did it!"

"Not quite, Sonic," the overlord jumped of his hover-platform and landed in front of them, "the true battle is only beginning."

"Is your arithmetic unit infected? We have the numerical advantage."

"My warriors had it as well. And where are they now?"

"Yeah, but your warriors suck, bolt brain."

"ENOUGH!!! I will not tolerate your existence any longer! Now, you will fall!"

The overlord pointed at them.

"Chaos Barrier!"

Only Metal dodged in time. The others were stuck in a bubble of chaos energy.

"What the...?!"

"You are now stuck there for a while. Long enough for me to kill my dimensional twin."

"Negative. You are the twin who will meet destruction."

Metal started glowing yellow.

"Oh? Well two can play this game!"

The overlord started glowing yellow as well. Both shouted:

"Overdrive mode... ON!!"

Two golden orbs collided, making the earth below them shake. They both went in opposite directions, only to clash again. And again, and again.

The sky was full of bright light. The two showed no sing of stopping. They clashed for the last time just above the rebel defence line. Their fields dissipated and they started falling to the ground, exchanging blows while they were at it.

They collided with the ground. The overlord rose, Metal's neck firmly in his grasp.

"You have failed."

"Nega... tive..."

"Fool. You nearly overloaded your reactor trying to match me. I still have plenty of energy to spare. Now," he raised his hand, which was now a fist, "it is time to end this."

"No, Metal!" shouted Sonic.

"And your friends will watch."

"I don't think so."

The overlord let go of Metal and dodged just in time to avoid a sword. That sword belonged to a blue falcon, with sunglasses.

"What?! YOU?!"

"Miss me?"

"Yes. I wanted to kill you sooner. Windblade."

"Well then, I'd best not keep you waiting. Bring it."

Claws and a sword met. The overlord slashed, Shade blocked. A mighty gust of wind suddenly threw the overlord off balance and he received a tackle which threw him off the wall. Shade followed him closely slamming into him on the way down. They collided with the ground.

"Chaos Shockwave!"

Shade was thrown back with great force. The overlord stood above him, ready to strike. But he suddenly felt something. The barrier...

Bolts of yellow and blue chaos energy hit his shoulder. Knuckles appeared from underground and delivered a powerful blow. In the air, Tails caught him and threw him directly into Sonic's spindash. During flight, a yellow orb of energy hit him.

He rose, with some difficulty, and looked at them. Seven warriors ready to destroy him. A targetting laser reminded him that there was eight of them. Sure, many more opposed him, but these had the power to beat him.

"You have done well. I actually feel the need to retreat."

"You think we'll let you, bucket head?"

"You have no choice," he clicked a button on his arm, "Phantom."

"Yes, my lord?" a warrior's voice came.

"Initiate bombardment."

"Affirmative."

"WHAT?!"

"See you later... original and co. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

His laughter could still be heard when the cruiser's shells landed near them. They dodged. When the smoke cleared, they could only see his hover platform. In the distance.

"Darn, almost had him!!"

"He cannot run forever, friend Sonic."

"Indeed," said Shade, "but before you go hunting, could you help us relocate. You need to rest. And repairs."

"Thank you... friend Shade."

* * *

The overlord was getting repairs back on the Iron Fist. The Claws had been succesfull. He looked at the items that they had brought. With these, there would be double the chaos. And double the fun.

* * *

Me: Well, that was long.

Darken: Where were you?

Me: Playing zOMG and making my avatar over at gaiaonline, why?

Darken: You have a gaia account?

Me: Yeah. Tau22 is my name there.

Darken: Cool. Anyway, readers...

Me: See ya next time!


	6. Halfmachine menace

Me: Another chapter of 'Overlords' has arrived!

Xanthius: And I am in it.

Shadefalcon: Me too!

Darken: Me... not...

Me: Yes. Enjoy!!

**Xanthius belongs to Metrolan, Shadefalcon belongs to... Shadefalcon and Jen belongs to le moi.**

* * *

The move had been swift and silent. The overlord had no idea where they were right now. Which was good.

Metal stood in front of the mess hall, waiting for the others.

The rebels now knew that he wasn't the overlord. He was just Metal. And that made him comfortable.

The four came out of the place together.

"That food wasn't very good."

"You whine too much... faker."

"I thought you had enough of that!"

"Just reliving old memories, I suppose."

Tails giggled. Knuckles grinned.

"I see friends are full of energy."

"We indeed are, Metal!"

They would have continued with their conversation, but the inter-com whirred to life. It was Shade.

"Can the five please come to the briefing room. Oh, Xanthius, you come too."

They listened to the voice and went. They remembered the briefing. The heaviest things went there during moving.

* * *

_10 minutes later:_

"Welcome, gentlemen."

"What needs doing, friend Shade?"

"This."

Shade clicked a button and the holo-table showed an image. It was a figure.

It was a bronze-furred hedgehog. But it was MUCH more than that.

His face was more like Metal's. His lower jaw, right eye and nose were machine-like. His real eye was golden. His left hand and right leg, as well. The robotic leg had a red 'shoe' and his right, real leg was black for some reason and a black and blue shoe. He was... scary.

"This is Nero aka project Emperor."

"Emperor?! I read about that. Humans tried to make my polar opposite. But... they failed."

"Perhaps in your dimension. But here, Nero causes more trouble than the whole rebellion. He fights against overlord alone. He wants to take the overlord's place and rule. He is pretty much a psycho. Project Emperor was viewed as a failure. Nero does everything the humans wanted. But no one can control him. Good old Eggman released him and he went into hiding. As soon as the overlord came, however, he started making trouble."

"So, what's our mission? Destroy him?"

"No, Sonic. I want him to JOIN us."

"Friend Shade is losing logic."

"Listen. Nero IS a psycho, but he is a powerful entity. Plus, he has a very special datadisk in his possession."

"What datadisk?"

"The disk contains plans on the overlord's flagship, Iron Fist. If we get those, we can start planning an assault on the overlord himself."

"Can't we just get the plans?"

"We tried. Thirty-two operatives tried. None returned. I believe Nero either doesn't want to give them, or will give them only to allies. And currently, he has no allies."

"So... we have to make him become our ally..."

"Yes, Sonic. It won't be easy, but I'm sure you can do it!"

"You can count on us, friend Shade!"

The six then started their preparations. It would be a LONG day.

* * *

"I don't like this place."

"I hear you, friend Xanthius."

The area was a dead-end canyon. Wreckage of uncountable vehicles could be seen everywhere. Somewhere in there, a psycho was waiting.

A noise. A flying car. They dodged just in time.

"Welcome to my humble abode!"

Nero, lone wolf and psychopath, came into view. He looked even more terrifying than on the image.

"Ah, what do I see with my eyes? Spirits have come to haunt me? Heheheheh."

"We're not..."

"I KNOW," his personality seemed to... change rapidly, "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?! A BLIND IDIOT?!?! I have been watching your progress the shadows, heheheheh."

"Do you know why we are here?"

"'Course I do! The plans! What else would you want from le moi?"

They were silent, then Metal spoke:

"We seek your aid."

This seemed to surprise him.

"Aid? AID!?!?"He picked up another car and threw it blindly. A part of the canyon wall collapsed, "I do not help weaklings!"

"I am no weakling," Shadow was actually offended, "let me prove it!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahah! Fine. If you win, I'll join you. If you lose, your skin will make a grand decoration, project Shadow. But first," he picked up a stone and threw it into a car. It hit the radio and it started playing, "no fight is complete without music."

**Your world is an ashtray**

**We burn and coil like cigarettes**

**The more you cry your ashes turn to mud**

"I love that song. I must admit, I have wanted to face you for a long time."

"You have no idea what you're up against! Let's do it!"

"Be careful what you wish for!"

The two charged. Nero smashed the ground, but he missed. Cracks appeared. Shadow delivered a strong kick that sent him flying into a scrap heap. He emerged with cuts on his body. They disappeared almost instantly.

"What?"

"I am unbeatable. I am a god!"

**I went to God just to see**

**And I was looking at me**

**Saw Heaven and Hell were lies**

**When I'm God everyone**

"We'll see about that! Chaos Spear!"

As the bolt of energy approached, Nero grinned. It dissipated just before it hit the half-robot hedgehog. Shadow just stared.

"This is my power, my gift. I can absorb any and all chaos energy that even tries to get close to me. You're royally f*****d!"

Shadow said nothing. He merely charged. He landed a blow, but the second one was blocked and Nero threw him into a into the canyon's wall. He then picked up a whole bus and threw it. Shadow was buried underneath.

**Die scar, can you feel my power?**

**Shoot here and the world get smaller**

**Scar, scar, can you feel my power?**

"Friend Shadow!"

"Friend? Heh. Heheheh. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I am afraid he is no more," Nero readied a fighting stance, "and soon, your skins will decorate this place as well."

"We're not done yet!"

Nero's face showed a hint of surprise. The bus was torn in half by a blast of chaos energy. Shadow rose, dusting his arms.

"Playtime is over, time to step it up!"

The rings on his arms fell off. He charged with incredible speed and hit Nero square in the chest. Nero was sent into an ex-plane. When he got up, his wounds healing, he was laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahahah!!! YES!!! The true power of project Shadow! Show me!! ALL of it!!"

The two were back in battle. This time, however, Shadow had the upper hand. He was too fast for even Nero to follow. He delivered blow after blow, not stopping for a second. Nero healed damage, but he still felt pain. And he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Yes! More!"

Shadow suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"You cannot match me. I am the victor."

"It seems that you are, proj... no, just Shadow. You have earned that. And my aid, heheheheh."

"Why did you want to feel pain?"

"Why? WHY?! Because it is the only thing that reminds me that I am still a life-form and not a machine! I need no food, no water, no air! HeheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

**I went to God just to see**

**And I was looking...**

"SHUT UP!!!!"

The music stopped as soon as the thrown car hit the radio-playing one.

"Look at me, all of you!!! I am a freak, an abomination!! Humans didn't even think about how I felt. Humans rarely do things like that. The pain I felt as they replaced parts of my body... they didn't care! I HATE humans. Therefore, I must become their ruler. Then, I will have my revenge!"

"But first you will help us destroy the overlord."

"Hmm? Yeeeessss. Yes, yes, yes. He is the only obstacle! Agreed! I will aid humans, just this once! But when your trash can friend's dimensional duplicate falls, we are enemies."

"You can be sure about that."

"Good, heheheheh. Now, let's go to your little base, shall we?"

The fi... six, set off. It wouldn't be a long journey. Only a VERY disturbing one.

* * *

Me: Entaru, hope I got him right!

Nero: One word from my creator and you are dead.

Me: Help!


	7. Plans A,B,C

Me: Took us long, didn't it?

Metal: Affirmative. Enjoy, reader.

****************************************

Metal, along with the others, was in the rebel base's briefing room. The datadisc indeed contained vital information about the overlord's flagship, the Iron Fist. Fitting name.

Shade examined it, piece by piece. Everyone else watched. Except Metal.

He kept a receptor on Nero. As much as the half-robot seemed bored, Metal just couldn't shake the feeling that Nero was planning something. Something macabre, no doubt.

"We still have to think of a battle plan," Shade's voice was clear, "but thanks to these plans, we know where the ship is most vulnerable. And we have a new ally that will help us.

"Only for now. As soon as the trash can emperor is dead, the truce is over."

"Better than nothing."

The debrief was over. Which meant they could go. Sonic and the others headed towards their quarters. Nero, however went towards the exit. Metal was close behind.

******

He followed Nero to the installation's roof. The half-robot just stood there.

"What is entity Nero doing?"

Nero's head turned. He didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"Me? Just looking."

"At what?"

"At my future empire."

"Does not compute."

"You really are a machine. When the overlord falls, who do you think his machines serve? ME!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am already part machine. And there is no other being more fitting to be the world's new ruler. And, as I've said before, humans will suffer."

"I will not permit that."

"Well then," Nero came closer, "it seems we will be great enemies. When the time comes. Watch your processor, Metal Sonic. I may come for it during the night."

They stared at each other. Two robotic eyes looked into another robotic one and a normal one. Sonic suddenly appeared.

"Hey!"

The stare was broken.

"What is it, friend Sonic?"

"Something bad! Come on!"

All three hedgehogs headed towards the briefing room.

******

"What is going on, friends?"

Shade looked at him and spoke:

"We're receiving a signal. It's the overlord's world-wide comm-overriding one. Soon, everyone near a radio or TV will see and hear him."

"Which means? The trash can maybe wants to boost his ego."

"I don't think so, Nero. I have a bad feeling about this."

The largest monitor's image changed. They saw the overlord in his full glory. Menacing, awe-inspiring. Behind him was an entire army of silver warriors.

"Inhabitants of this planet! I have a message for you. All of you which cling to life!"

"This ain't starting well." said Shade. The rest could only agree.

"I have had enough of being nice. I tried to spare you, but you rebelled. You leave me no choice. I am forced to eradicate every single one of you."

Faces saying 'WHAT?!' were in the room.

"Your death is inevitable. Resistance futile. We will end you."

The image shifted. It now showed uncountable drop pods being shot from cruisers. The pods impacted the ground, four silver warriors exited each one.

"We will fall from the sky."

It changed again. Strange transport vehicles were shown coming out of the sea. They unload entire units of warriors.

"We will rise from the oceans."

Change. A meadow. The ground suddenly parted. Strange drill-towers appear. They release warriors by the hundreds.

"The very ground shall crumble beneath your feet."

It again showed the overlord.

"As you can see, your doom is nigh. Do not even try to fight back. If you do, my warriors will make sure your death is long and painful. Thank you for your time."

The transmission ended. The ones in the room were silent. Shade activated a com-link.

"I know you all saw that. I need every rebel in the field. Evacuate cities and bring the civilians into our territory. Save as many as you can."

He then turned it off.

"What do we do, friend Shade?"

"Jen will help coordinate the rescue operations."

"Yes, sir!" she left almost immediately.

"And we? We have to stop a madmech."

******

"Are our forces advancing, Blazer?"

"Yes, my lord. Every area with living beings will soon be stormed by our armada."

"Special routines?"

"No mercy."

"Excellent. Heheheheh. Excellent. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Sire?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure they will come?"

"Yes. I know how the fools think. We know they have Nero on their side, thanks to Slayer. Which means they have the plans. So, they will try to attack us directly."

"How can you be so certain, my lord?"

"Because I gave them no other choice. They can either attack or die with the rest down there. Not even they can stop my full force."

"I see."

Blazer had to admit. His lord was also a lord of schemes.

"Go and prepare the welcoming committee. I will stay here and prepare my little surprise."

"Yes, my lord."

The android leader left. He looked at the artefacts on the other side of the room. What a grand surprise it would be.

******

"Are you sure this vehicle can fly, friend Shade?"

"It should... went through quite a bit of repairs."

The eight sat in an old G.U.N. transport craft. It looked... a bit rusty.

"That sentence did not help contain my nervousness."

"Fasten your seatbelts... if you have any. This ride might get a bit bumpy."

The transport started hovering above ground. Its main thrusters then activated, sending the group towards the sky.

******

7331 feet above ground, they flew towards their goal: The Overlord's fleet.

Uncountable warships flew between them and the Iron Fist. They would have to break through... somehow.

"Okay," started Shade, "I don't think this transport can make it all the way... so... I have a plan B."

"What is plan B, friend Shade?"

"Does crash-landing give any hints?"

Metal was even more nervous... along with the rest of the crew.

******

"What do you mean they crash-landed in a ship's command centre, Blazer?!"

"Exactly what the sentence implies, my lord. They took one of our ships."

"Unexpected... but can be dealt with. Send our remaining defence forces after them!"

"As you command!"

******

"Too easy!"

"Don't count your chaos before they hatch, Shadow. We're gonna have company."

"Let them come, Sonic. They'll face the ultimate power!!"

"At least someone's thinking positively."

The basic cruiser they had 'borrowed' flew straight towards the Iron Fist. Other ships shot at it... but they just had to make it to the flagship. The cruiser would hold! At least, they hoped it would.

"Incoming Silver warriors!" screamed Shade.

"Yes! Let me show them the meaning of pain!"

Nero ran straight through a wall and into a unit of warriors. Bits of metal started flying in every direction.

"Should we help him?" asked Tails.

"He doesn't look like he needs help... But I wanna' have some fun! Blast away!"

Sonic attacked like lightning, his kicks and tackles came out of nowhere.

"Shall we, Shadow?"

"By all means!"

Barrage after barrage of red and blue chaos spears bombarded warriors... and surrounding ships.

"Overdrive mode... ON!!!"

Metal charged like a living bullet. None stood in his way... for long.

"Should we join them, Knuckles?"

"Nah. They've got the situation under control."

Indeed. Many warriors came... many got smashed, torn and obliterated. Poor sods.

******

The Overlord was not amused.

"Arm all weapons! Turn that ship into metallic Swiss cheese!"

*****

And the ruler's plan was working. The ship wouldn't hold out for long. But they were close enough... Shade moved onto plan C:

"Okay... now... we abandon ship!"

The others gathered around him and left the ship just in time.

Shade created a mighty gust of wind, which sent him and Nero to the Fist.

Team Sonic used Tails' speciality and flew to the flagship.

Metal just flew to the other side.

Shadow and Xanthius arrived with the help of the ultimate's Chaos Control.

The ship's deck was almost empty. Almost. In their way stood seven androids. Blazer spoke:

"Welcome to your doom. Lord Metal sent us to provide a warm welcome. Except for the inferior twin."

"Does not compute."

"The great one awaits you. Go meet him, if you dare."

Metal looked at the others and then slowly went forward. The claws let him pass. Shadow seemed amused:

"Heheheh. Well, it seems we may have some fun just yet."

"Indeed, Shadow the Hedgehog. Killing you again shall be most amusing."

The two groups charged and a terrible battle ensued.

******

"Yes, come to me, foolish twin! Your end shall be swift, yet your suffering eternal. HehehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"


End file.
